Le gusta verla estudiar
by Smithback
Summary: Hermione sabe que Viktor Krum es un jugador de quidich internacional, es campeón para Durmstrang, tiene una horrible pronunciación … y que probablemente sea un loco acosador.
1. Chapter 1

Le gusta verla estudiar: Tear you apart

"…_Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know_

… _Either way he wanted her and this was bad _

_He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy…_

… _As I whisper in your ear _

_I want to fucking tear you apart."_

_SHE WANTS REVENGE-TEAR YOU APART _

Hermione no sabía que pensar sobre Viktor Krum, en un principio, cuando lo vio por primera vez en los pósters del campeonato de quidich, pensó que parecía una persona tosca que quizá no tuviera en la cabeza mas que escobas, snitchs, quaffles y bludgers. Durante el partido no pudo mas que asombrarse por su forma de volar; cuando Harry volaba, le parecía ver a una pluma deslizarse por el aire; pero el vuelo de Krum le parecía mas el de una águila o una flecha, era contundente y fuerte. Cuando Viktor llegó a Hogwarts, supuso que era otro Draco Malfoy, arrogante y henchido de si mismo. No negaría que se sorprendió en demasía cuando lo vio en la biblioteca, supuso que quizá era mas que solo un tonto jugador de quidich. Pero pronto su opinión cambió de 'quizá no tan tonto', a 'escabroso acosador'.

Viktor Krum no dejaba de verla. Fuese quien fuese que entrase primero a la biblioteca, Hermione podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella. En un principio pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero pronto desechó esa idea; las miradas de Krum eran demasiado intensas y obvias como para que fuese solo su imaginación. Después supuso que era por su amistad con Harry, quizá quisiese estudiar a sus oponentes para el torneo, pero en ese caso ¿por qué la veía a ella y no a Harry? Y Todo tomó dimensiones mas extrañas aún cuando él se sentó en la misma mesa que ella. En esa ocasión se sintió tan incómoda que tubo que irse de ahí.

Hermione intentaba que Harry la acompañase las mas veces que pudiese, pero su amigo no siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tanto tiempo encerrado. incluso en un desesperado momento, invitó a Colin Creevey a sentarse con ella. En esa ocasión, Momentos después Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su columna, se negó a quitarle la vista a su libro; sabía perfectamente quien la estaba viendo intensamente.

"Hermione , Hermione … creo que Viktor Krum te está viendo." Dijo Colin en voz baja.

"mmm…" fue su única respuesta. Pero Colin no le era de mucha ayuda.

"¡wow! En verdad no te quita la vista de encima, parece como si te quisiese atravesar…. Crees que le gustes…. O será por Harry…. Se está cambiando de mesa… desde ahí te puede ver mejor…. Hermione… creo que mejor me voy."

No te atrevas." Dijo ella quitándole por fin la vista a su libro y agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Colin.

"Hermione, pero es que Crum ahora me está viendo a mi… eso es demasiado raro… genial, pero extraño….

Hermione … me estás lastimando el brazo… ¿podrías soltarme?"

"¿prometes no irte?" preguntó Hermione un tanto desesperada.

"hum…. Es que Krum te sigue viendo… .

Haa. Esta bien, bien, me quedo un poco mas." Colin no pudo mas que quedarse un poco mas ante la mirada de suplica de Hermione. "tienes que conseguirme algo además del autógrafo de Harry." Y también se quedó por los beneficios adicionales.

*HP*

-_eres Grifindor, se valiente, se valiente- _ se decía a si misma Hermione. Tenía demasiada tarea y la visita a la biblioteca era inevitable. –_solo tomarás todos libros que necesites.. si aunque sean mas de 7, y regresas a la torre; no te tomará mas de 20 minutos.- _ Hermione incluso planeó la ruta mas corta para pasar por todos los libros que necesitaría.

Aún con toda esa larga planeación, Hermione no se salvó de la perseguidora mirada de Krum. _¿qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer?_

Ya habiendo terminado de recolectar todos los libros, Hermione casi respiraba aliviada de salir de la Biblioteca, cuando una voz la detuvo.

"Disculpa. La sangre se le congeló a Hermione ."¿podrria Hablarr con usted?" Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿por qué demonios Viktor Krum quería hablar con ella? ¿la secuestraría, torturaría, cortaría en trocitos para luego guardarlos en su nevera y reír de forma desquiciada? …Bueno, quizá exageraba un poco.

Hermione dirigió la vista al jugador de quidich. El la seguía mirando intensamente….

_Quizá no exageraba_.

"me prreguntaba ¿porrque no estudia mas aquí, en la biblioteca?" Viktor hizo una pausa esperando que l ella contestara; al no recibir respuesta, precisó. "es solo que he visto que estudia aquí… ya les he dicho a las chicas que me sigen que no entren aquí… pensé que eso podía estarr molestandola."

Hermione casi se sintió en deuda con el extraño hombre, pero pronto recordó que él era la razón por la que tenía que estudiar en la sala común, aún con todo el ruido y las constantes distracciones. No, Viktor Krum no merecía su simpatía. Y menos si la seguía mirando así.

"hem… yo… a veces me gusta estudiar en mi sala común." _Mentirosa._ Su respuesta pareció mas una pregunta.

Krum asintió con la cabeza. "¿te puedo ayudar?" dijo señalando todos los libros que llevaba.

"no, gracias, así está bien." Hermione cargaba con 8 pesados libros, 4 en su mochila y 4 en los brazos. La verdad era que cualquier persona que no se ofreciese a ayudarle a llevarlos sería un verdadero neandertal.

"parrecen pesaddos… déjame ayudarte, por favor." Le tendió la mano.

Sin duda alguna estaría loca si aceptaba. Se disponía a negarse de nuevo, cuando su mochila se rompió y los libros y pergaminos que cargaba dentro se regaron por el suelo. De inmediato Viktor recogió todo con rapidez. "¿por favor?" preguntó una vez mas el campeón de Durmstrang.

No teniendo mas opción, Hermione aceptó. Muy al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Viktor se comportó como todo un caballero, cargó todas sus cosas, excepto un libro y la ahora rota mochila; Solo le hizo un par de preguntas nada indiscretas, siempre mantuvo una educada distancia de ella; En fin, un perfecto caballero. Se detuvieron a la entrada del retrato de la dama gorda, él le tendió sus cosas, y se despidió cortésmente, deseándole una linda tarde, diciéndole que esperaba verla pronto en la biblioteca, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y retirándose con un cadente y seguro paso.

Hermione quedó pasmada ante tan normal suceso. A lo mejor en verdad ella era demasiado paranoica, probablemente las clases de Ojo-loco la estaban perturbando mas de lo debido.

+Notas de la feliz autora:

He aquí mi nueva y pequeña historia. Me encanta ésta pareja y me hace muy feliz el por fin haber podido escrito algo de ellos.

La historia ya está terminada, son solo 4 divertidos capítulos.

Hay dos canciones que en verdad siento que le quedan muy bien a ésta historia, una es 'tear you apart' que tienen un fragmento al inicio de ésta historia, y la otra es 'el beso del payaso' de Enjambre.

Recuerden que los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la que si debe de ser nombrada, J. K. R.

Suerte, bye

Espero sus comentarios


	2. No Place To Hide

Le gusta verla estudiar: No Place To Hide

Tres días después de que habló con Viktor Krum, durante las clases del día, Hermione se preguntaba si debía ir a la biblioteca o estudiar en la sala común. Realmente extrañaba la tranquilidad y olor de la biblioteca, pero era casi seguro que Viktor iba a estar ahí. aunque la última vez que habló con él, había parecido bastante sano mentalmente, uno nunca sabe en que momento podría sacar un cuchillo, enterrárselo por la espalda y esconder su cadáver entre las estanterías de la biblioteca … tal vez deba dejar de ver la serie 'mentes criminales' cada vez que regreso casa. cavilaba Hermione.

Asimismo, el día anterior Krum había hecho otra de sus cosas raras; o al menos eso conjeturaba, tenía la certeza de ya conocer como se sentía su mirada sobre ella, como para poder afirmar que había sentido su mirada cerca del lago, mientras ella estaba sentada cerca de un árbol, estudiando. Lo había buscado con la mirada, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba sola cerca del bosque… cerca de el probable acosador de Viktor Brum y estaba totalmente sola. Recogió sus cosas y entró al castillo, a la seguridad de su sala común, que aunque ruidosa y llena de gente, estaba libre de acosadores… bueno, Colin Creevey no contaba.

Llegó por fin al pasillo en el que tenía que decidirse por que camino tomar; Por la derecha, era el camino a la torre, por la izquierda a la biblioteca. Daba un paso para un lado y para otro, tratando de concluir cual sería la mejor decisión.

"¡Granger!

"si quieres ir al baño."

"o bailar"

"estamos mas que dispuestos"

"a ayudarte."

Eran los gemelos que la observaban divertidos.

"llevas mas de 5 minutos en ese mismo lugar."

"dando pequeños pasos para un lado y para otro."

"el baño está al frente. No es que me interese donde está el baño de chicas…"

"o si quieres bailar, con gusto lo haremos, aunque en medio del pasillo no me parece un muy buen lugar, ¿Qué tal el gran comedor…"

"o matamos dos pájaros de un mismo hechizo y bailamos en el baño."

"vamos a la sala común."

"¿vienes?"

*HP*

Hermione suspiró aliviada al entrar a la biblioteca y no encontrar al asechador ahí. Cuando va por su quinto pergamino sobre las transformaciones en animales, lo siente. Ni siquiera necesita levantar la vista, no necesitó escucharlo u olerlo… lo puede sentir; siente su intensa mirada sobre ella.

Hermione respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por la silla que se mueve en frente de ella y de la persona que se sienta ahí. Viktor Krum está delante de ella.

"Perrdon, no quería molestarte, siga estudiando. Porr favor."

Hermione no levanta la vista de su libro, intenta seguir leyendo y escribiendo, pero la verdad es que lo único que logra es copiar lo que dice el libro sin siquiera analizarlo o leerlo realmente. Se da cuenta que incluso copió el pie de página y el número de ésta.

"siempre estas estudiando. Eso es bueno. Comenta Viktor y ella no sabe que decir.

"tu también estas mucho en la biblioteca, debes de estudiar mucho también." Después de varios minutos, Responde Hermione, a pesar de que en verdad sabe que él no estudia, al menos no cuando ella está ahí.

"estudiarr ess bueno, me gusta verrte estudar…. Disculpa, ¿cuál es su nombrre?" la segura y acentuada voz de Viktor le pone la piel de gallina, aunque no sabe la razón.

Ella tardó mucho en responder. "…Hermione Granger…" no está segura de que tan buena idea había sido responderle, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa. No podía haberle mentido.

"Herm-own-ninny Grranggerr."

A Hermione se le pone aún mas la carne de gallina. No le gusta como dice su nombre y no es por la horrible pronunciación, sino por que parece estar saboreando el nombre.

"Herm-own-ninny me da gusto que estés estudiando en la biblioteca otra vez. Le asegurro qu no habrrá mas disstrracciones parra usted aquí." Expresa Viktor con decisión. A lo que Hermione solo le responde con un intento de sonrisa de medio lado.

"sigue estudiando, porr favor. No te distraerre ms."

Hermione duda seriamente de dicha afirmación.

+notas de la aulladora autora:

La canción para éste capítulo es, como lo indica el título del capítulo, 'No Place To Hide' de Korn.

Lo admito, yo sería una de esas chicas que cuando viesen a Viktor , se ríen tontamente, le haría ojitos y lo seguiría a todas partes…

Gracias por los reviews a:

Vale.6c,amy- tsubasa y Claire F.

.

¿comentarios?

Gracias, suerte bye


	3. A perfect gentleman

Le gusta verla estudiar: A perfect gentleman

Hermione estaba furiosa. Sabe que no es la chica mas atractiva de la escuela, sabe que sus amigos son idiotas, sabe que no es muy femenina, sabe que sus amigos son tontos, sabe que quizá a veces algunas de sus actitudes pueden ser un poco masculinas, sabe que sus amigos son medio ciegos, especialmente Harry (por los lentes), sabe que hay mas de cien chicas en la escuela además de ella, sabe que sus amigos no son los hombres mas inteligentes de la escuela; pero acaso no tenían el cerebro suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella también era una chica, una chica que no tenía pareja para el baile?

Frustrada, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tomó asiento y se resignó a quizá ir con Neville al baile. Neville aún no se lo había pedido, pero por su inusual actitud Hacia ella, lo conjeturaba. **O le molestaría ir al baile ** con Nev, le agradaba bastante y estaba segura que podría pasar un muy buen rato con él. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que sus amigos cercanos no la tomasen en cuenta.

"¿stta todo bien?" Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. No se dio cuenta cuando Viktor se sentó en frente de ella, muestra de lo molesta que estaba.

"si, todo bien, gracias."

A Hermione le dio la impresión de que Viktor quería decir algo mas, pero esperó algunos segundos y nada sucedía. Sin darle mas importancia, se dispuso a leer sobre la rebelión#7 de los duendes debido a la diferencia entre precios de gemas entre duendes y magos. Una historia que le parecía realmente fascinante, incluso había pedido a sus padres que le mandasen información sobre el precio de ciertas gemas en esa misma época. Pasaron así, acaso mas de media hora, Hermione estudiando y sintiendo la mirada de Viktor encima; y Viktor frente a ella, mirándola y dándose valor.

Finalmente, "me prreguntba,… querría saberr si vu,… no sabrría sui…" si bien Viktor había mejorado un poco en su inglés, esto era sin duda un gran retroceso.

"¿necesitas ayuda con algo? Tanteó Hermione. Hermione aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con Krum, no obstante, ahora podía tolerar su mirada y presencia en su mesa mas.

"¿merriaslhonorrdirlbaileconmi go?" dijo Krum con una expresión de pánico en el rostro que a Hermione se le hizo cómica y tierna a la vez.

"¿perdón?"

Viktor respiró profundamente varias veces. Murmuró algo en su lengua natal y finalmente lo dijo. "¿me harías el honor de ir al baile conmigo?"

Lo primero que pensó Hermione era que la frase había sido pronunciada en un perfecto inglés, por un momento pensó en felicitarlo por dicho logro. Pero en el siguiente instante la pregunta que le había hecho llegó a su cerebro.

_No, lo siento, tengo que ir al baile con Neville y de hecho tengo que ir ahora mismo a buscarlo asegurarme de eso; por favor no me secuestres, tortures, mates y escondas mi cadáver, si me haces algo mis amigos…_ Fue lo que Hermione pensó; Sin embargo, pronto recordó lo atento de sus amigos y sin pensarlo un poco mas, aceptó.

+ han escuchado la canción 'a perfect gentleman' de Helloween? Bueno, es que esa va para éste capítulo

En verdad, lo que mas deseo es cumplir sus expectativas al final de ésta historia. Solo falta un capítulo, si no cumple las expectativas de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, haré otro capítulo. En el que pasaría lo que ustedes me pidiesen.

Gracias suerte, bye


	4. El beso del payaso

_El beso del payaso_

"_Voy, a sacarte los ojos, remplazarlos por otros,…_

…_otro será mi ojo izquierdo el que, te extraña cuando duermo_

_el que, me hizo perder lo cuerdoo_

_..el que me tortura con tu recuerdo.._

_Para q me veas un poco como te veo..._

_y digas a este loco es al que yo quiero…"_

_-El beso del payaso-Enjambre- _

La noche del baile, Hermione dio su primer beso. _Es bueno_. piensa ella.

Dos días después, en la biblioteca, Hermione recibió su segundo beso. _Es extraordinario. _piensa ella y Le gusta pensar que es el primer beso, por que tu primer beso debe ser extraordinario y no solo bueno.

Hermione es inteligente, muy inteligente. No le cuesta tanto trabajo descubrir el extravagante patrón . Por alguna pasmosa y absurda razón , Viktor besa mucho mejor en la biblioteca; justo cuando ella mas concentrada está, de rebato, se acerca a ella y la besa con una pasión que solo creyó posible en los libros.

Tras mucho cavilar, Hermione estaba segura de varias cosas sobre Viktor Krum. Estaba convencida de que era un perfecto caballero , excepto en la biblioteca; era fanático de los libros sobre encantamientos; a pesar de lo que pareciese, era increíblemente bueno para los idiomas, todo el inglés que sabía lo había aprendido en el momento en el que puso un pie en Hogwarts; amaba el quidich; su mejor amigo era Boyan; a pesar de que le gustaba Hogwarts, amaba Durmstrang; era una persona muy extraña sin duda alguna. con todo, aún no estaba segura si era un asesino desquiciado o solo un pequeño pervertido.

Era perturbador, de eso no había duda. No al punto de ser un maniático degenerado. Se pasaba horas, exactamente las mismas que ella, en la biblioteca, solo viéndola estudiar. Cuando ella le preguntaba que por que no estaba con sus amigos, o entrenando para el torneo, el solo le decía que le gustaba verla estudiar. Una persona inquietante, sin duda alguna.

Al final de toda esa portentosa y aterradora aventura que fue el cuarto año, Hermione se despide con tristeza de Viktor. No la mató, no la secuestró ni torturó; todo lo contrario, como le dijo Viktor cuando ella rechazó la invitación a ir con él, _"me haz robado un pedazo de corazón, _Herm-own-ninny."

Mientras el barco y su primer amor se alejan, Hermione piensa que hay hombres a los que les excita las mujeres con tacones, con uniformes escolares, el encaje, al verlas fumar, al verlas dormir... a Viktor, a él le gustaba verla estudiar.

+Notas de la sexy autora:

Yyy terminé.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo ésta pequeña historia. Espero hayan escuchado alguna o ambas canciones que recomendé , no sé por que pero en verdad me parecen adecuadas para ésta historia.

Ahora…. si, creo que Viktor (al menos en mi historia) se excitaba un poco al ver a nuestra protagonista estudiar. Escribir ésta historia busqué información sobre fetiches.. en verdad los hay muy raros, tener insectos caminándote por el cuerpo no me parece nada erótico,; por máquinas, también se me hace raro.. tener sexo en zonas de desastre... los hay bastante raros.. busquen Arachibutyrophilia

…

…no creo tener una filia así, aunque tengo preferencia por los hombres con cabello largo, no descarto a los demás. Y ustedes?

Gracias por leer,

Suerte, bye

P.D.: si tienen alguna sugerencia para otro capítulo, díganmela y escribiré algo para otro último capítulo.

Espero con emoción sus comentarios.


End file.
